dungeonsanddragonsdragonturtleslegacyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bard
A human man filled with mystery that travels the world as a bard. He calls himself 'The Bard' with both dignity and pride. He is first introduced to Mercenary Company Dragon Turtles when the Dragon Turtles were embarking on a small adventure, on the road outside of Gohron. Appearance His hair being a dark brown with a shabby look to it and brown eyes. A narrow attractive face, with a long pointy nose that looks good on him. The Bard's clothing has changed over time. He usually wears leather armor under his silk shirt and over that a leather coat. He wears his basic leather pants with belts all round that holds multiple bags of his goods and his two hand-held crossbows. On his back a sword and his beloved lute. Upon his head he wears a hat with a long feather sticking out.His appearance changes often within months but is always similar with a similar hat, and wearing his leather armor under some sort of shirt and coat to hide his belongings underneath Personality & Relationships The Bard is typically very talkative with a joking and cocky attitude. He can be very serious at times but that is hardly seen of him. To people he likes and can even at times he will refer them as 'friends', he will be nice with a joking tone and attitude to the person. TO people he finds as enemies he will play with them by calling them things to make the opponent mad. One personality he has for most woman is flirty. With his lust for woman he will go up to even a complete stranger that is female and proceed to flirt with them hoping to get laid. The Bard has meet many people and made a impression being good or bad before leaving them and most of the time never seeing them again due to multiple reasons. Very little he will actually revisit people, one of these being Mercenary Company Dragon Turtles. Lasquarius Jantii: Lasquarius dose not always approve of The Bards ways and what he likes to do ( drinking, stealing, sex etc.) and this makes The Bard have a fun time with Lasquarius. Multiple times Lasquarius tried to recruit The Bard in his mercenary band Dragon Turtles but he has refused for he doesn't want to be pinned down into a group.He tries to play with Lasquarius by joking with him, and pulling him into his 'Bardic Shenanigans'. They have had good times together like playing a song to farmers to breaking into a religious college for their own different reasons. After the events of The Eclipse they have grown closer and this caused them to have more of a true friendship Jake Black: The Bard dose not like religious people and tries to keep his distant from really religious people like paladins and clerics. Jake is one of those people, he doesn't talk to him much but has watch how good and trust worthy of a person Jake is. The Bard trust Jake to defend him if in need but Jake doesn't approve of The Bards ways and will even take action. Jedite Thames: Normally people would see a bard and a rouge getting real along and being even best of friends but Jedite is different to The Bard. Jedite is the first nice rouge that wont steal, and even go as far as donating money to old man. The Bard actually respect this of Jedite and trust him. Still the bard tries to pull Jedite in his ' Bardic Adventure' but most of the time Jedite finds a way out. Skills and Abilities Tho The Bard tells all these stories of how great and powerful he is he is actually not a strong fighter. Most of the time in combats he will use his duel hand-held crossbows at a safe distance and cast spells at time. His true feat in combat is buffing the rest to be even stronger so they can do the real fighting. Now combat is the place The Bard wish to be in, he always tries to finds way around combat by using his true skill of bluffing and using diplomacy. The Bard has many others spells like smaller buffs to creating magical horse ,but these are his most used spell he prefer to cast in situations Blink: When in trouble or he has to catch up to someone he will use his blink spell. To others is looks like he disappears for around 6 seconds and reappear somewhere else but he is really transporting himself to a ethereal plane and traveling in it until time is up and he return to the real world. Clone: The Bard loves to fool with his opponents and whats more fun than to make clone to confuse them of who is the real one. His clone die real easy and cant do any real physical contact and speaking. He dose has other versions of this spell that allows him to create less but with properties of being able to speak or do physical contact. Inspire Greatness: In combat this is what he prefers to do, sit back and play a tune from his lute. This magical tune causes his allies to be more strong, tougher and do more damage. He can stop playing at any instant but the buff will slowly wear off if he dose but this means he can use this buff for himself for a bit so he can cause some damage of his own. History The biggest mystery of The Bard his past. Whenever brought up of someone asking his past he tries to avoid answering things like his true name. He claims he has no name anymore due to some sort of event that happen in his past that destroyed his old identity but whatever that is unknown. The only things know about his orgins is that his mentor was the legendary Calpurnius and he comes from a continent of Sindar. Beside avoiding thing from his past from Sindar he will brag and gloat about his adventures, and success he has done. Most of his tales of his heroics are mostly true but he will twist the small things in the story to make himself look more of a hero. The 'Death' of The Bard During a large encounter of being ambushed by wargs, one warg critically attacks The Bard dealing a fatal blow killing him. Luckily after the encounter, their escortee Bonmer was able to revive The Bard back to the world of the living. Adventures The Bard has been on many adventures but his biggest and most famous ones are with Mercenary Company Dragon Turtles. = Trivia * Is card. Category:1st Generation Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Bards